


A Lil bit tipsy

by Phoenix_before_the_flame



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:45:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_before_the_flame/pseuds/Phoenix_before_the_flame
Summary: There are 2 things to learn here.  1. Lucy should never get drunk and 2. Natsu shouldn't tease a drunk lucy (modern au)





	A Lil bit tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanations. I just did a thing. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

_Nashuuuuuuuuuuuuu, come overrrrrrrrrrrrr. I miss youuuuuuuuuuu.”_

Natsu listened to the slurred voice message on his phone, rolling over on his bed in exasperation, a disturbed Happy yowling at him angrily. Her slurred words blended heavily together and it took Natsu a few more replays to figure what she was saying.

He grumbled out something in slight annoyance. Seems like this girls’ night out got a little too……much Cana, and Lucy was the victim of her drunken schemes.

He quickly typed back a response, pausing for just a second. If she could barely speak how could he expect her to type properly? He shook his head with an evil grin before hitting send. It’ll be hilarious and excellent weaponry for teasing Lucy tomorrow.

_“Good to know ya got home safe. Why’d you take Cana up on drinking? Can’t take your own advice?”_

He waited diligently for her response, eyes trained on the little 3 gray dots. She always gave out the same warning when any of their friends went out. Don’t drink with Cana, not even one, because one would turn to many, which would turn to too many, getting caught up in Cana’s drinking spell and ending up drunk as a skunk before they knew.

Everyone in their friend circle had gotten caught up in that spell at least once, a handful of succumbing to it more than once. But Lucy stood ever proud and maybe just a little bit arrogant. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

_“Shje shaid that I couldnt ahndle my liquor, ,,,,,,,, I shiowed her tonight :)”_

“Yeah you sure did. And you’re gonna regret it tomorrow :).”

If he knew her as well as he thought Lucy was probably staring down at her phone screen with a drunken pout right now at his sarcastic reply. The 3 gray dots bounced wildly, stopping for a few seconds before appearing again as she typed and deleted her response, finally settling on sending another voice note. With a grin Natsu played it, this one slightly easier to understand than the first.

 _“Nashuuuuuuuuu. Stop teashing me. Just come over alreadyyyyyyyyy. I- ”_  Her words were broken by a fit of giggles caused by what he assumed was Plue licking at her face from the big dog’s snuffling.  _“I miss youuuuu. ”_

“You saw me 3 hours ago. You’re not gonna die if you wait until tomorrow.” He smirked, quickly switching over to the front camera and snapped a pic of him looking vaguely disgruntled at her drunken antics. He sent it off with a very stern sounding  _‘you’re not seeing me until tomorrow’_  voice note and cackled at the shocked emoji she sent back immediately. She kept sending it over and over, the stream of shock broken by a single angry emoji before she continued spamming the shocked emoji.

Drunk Lucy was too much, a too easy target for his teasing. He cackled again, fingers stroking easily through Happy’s fur as he curled back back into Natsu’s side. Maybe she should succumb to Cana’s drinking schemes more often. It’s too hilarious.

Natsu was pretty sure she’d had her finger hard pressed on the the shocked emoji because it just kept coming and coming without fail, not even giving Natsu the chance to respond properly. Then it stopped, and Lucy went quiet. For two minutes he didn’t get anything from her and his smile fell just a little.

“Lucy? Lucy are you still there?” He typed quickly and sent off the message, waiting almost impatiently for her response. Concern ripped through him when he didn’t see those 3 little dots of her forming a response and he gnawed on his lip a bit. Maybe he had been too much.

“I’m sorry for teasing ya so much.”

Still nothing from Lucy and Natsu cursed himself, sinking deeper into his pillows. His fingers ghosted over the call button then he stopped just short when he saw that she was recording another voice clip.

 _“You don’t wanna see me?!”_  Lucy wailed and Natsu almost dropped the phone on his face from the distress in her voice.

He scrambled for a better grip on his phone, hurriedly typing back a response when she sent another voice clip.  _“I thought you liked me!”_

 _Shit._  “No Lucy! I do like you! You’re my best friend!” He struggled to find another response to type, one that would get her to calm down even just a little. God does he feel like shit now for teasing her.

Natsu typed slowly, hoping that this could maybe divert her attention away from her drunken distress.“Why do you wanna see me so bad?”

There was a pause. The gray dots bounced wildly as she typed and retyped. Then she only typed back three words.

“I like youuu.” Then she sent four.

“I wanna kiss youuuu.”

Natsu’s breath hitched in his throat. He sat up slowly, easing Happy into his lap as he read the message over and over and over. What?

“Luce you’re drunk. That’s just the alcohol talking for you.”

“No. No it’s snot. ” She sent a frowny emoji and Natsu could almost picture her pouting with her arms crossed, what she always did when she thought he wasn’t taking he seriously.

But he didn’t like how the one sentence made his heart pick up an extra beat and put forth the little thought that he always pushed down to maybe,  _just maybe_ , be a little but closer with Lucy. He shook his head hard, trying to clear his head of those thoughts. No, she was drunk, she was his friend, stuff like that was never gonna happen.

He glanced back at his phone and saw that she’d sent the same message again.

“I wanna kiss youuuuuuu.” This time with a little heart at the end.

And he started to type, typing out some long winded response about how she probably shouldn’t go out drinking with Cana anymore, or how she should take it easy on the liquor or how she’s just confusing things in her mind.  _Something_  to that effect when she shot back with a response that made him freeze and colour flare up in his cheeks.

“Like you have no idea how bad I want to feel your lips on mine. I really really do Natsu. ”

She sent another heart emoji and he groaned in slight frustration, falling back on his pillows and rolled over, trying to stifle down whatever he was feeling. Happy hissed, annoyed at the movement and hopped off to go somewhere but Natsu hardly payed his cat mind, too busy listening to his heart pounding in his ears.

He turned on his side and looked at the message again then sighed on defeat, deleting the response he was typing before. Natsu held onto the button to send a voice note.

 _“I’ll-”_  He began softly. His voice cracked and he started again.  _“I’ll come over ok? ”_

“! Really?!”

“Yes really. But when I come over you’re gonna get some sleep. No arguing about that.”

“Yay! :) Yay Yay Yay! See you soon Nashuuuuuu!” She streamed happy faces and hearts without restraint before he saw her go offline.

Natsu blinked, scrolling up through the messages and read the conversation over again, her messages.  _That_  message.

 _'Lucy. ……’_ Natsu thought. ’ _We have a lot to talk about tomorrow._  ’


End file.
